Destinados a Estar Juntos
by WhiteRabitt21
Summary: Era un día normal en el barrio de Mikuo, todo era habitual, hasta que en un momento llegó una chica rubia con un moño sobre su cabeza y toco el timbre de su casa. (Ok, mal summary pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer(? )
1. Capítulo 1: El día que te vi

_Destinados a Estar Juntos_

**Capitulo 1: El día que nos vimos…**

Era un día normal en el barrio de Mikuo, todo era habitual, hasta que en un momento llegó una chica rubia con un moño sobre su cabeza y toco el timbre de su casa.

- ¿Si?, ¿Qué necesitas jovencita?- Pregunto la madre de Mikuo

- Estoy vendiendo comida para poder pagar mi viaje escolar- Dijo la niña-¿Le gustaría comprar una?- Preguntó ella.

- ¡Claro!, me encantaría comprarte una, ¿Cuánto cuestan?- consultó la señora mientras buscaba en su bolso el dinero.

- Los fideos con todo y condimento cuestan $11,50, los originis $6,30 cada uno y el sushi $5,00 los 5 rollos- Respondió la jovencita a la humilde señora.

- Ok. Dame 3 fideos, 3 originis y 15 rollos- Respondió.

- Serian $63,40- Dijo la niña.

La mujer buscó en el bolso pero le faltaba dinero así que llamo a su hijo, que estaba mintiéndole a su hermanito un puerro por la boca.

- ¿Si mamá?- Preguntó Mikuo mirando su cuarto.

- ¿Quieres cenar fideos, originis y sushi con puerro?- Preguntó la mujer

- ¡Si mamá eso seria algo delicioso!-Respondió entusiasmado el niño.

- Pues necesito que me traigas $13, 40 de tu cuarto- Le dijo la mujer.

Mikuo subió corriendo a su cuarto a ver en su billetera, donde estaba su hermana atada en la silla de la computadora y con un puerro en la boca.

''¿Qué estará haciendo este demonio ahora?''…- Pensó la niña atada en la silla, cuando se le callo el puerro de la boca.

- Oye Mikuo, ¿Qué estas…?- Le dijo la niña, pero su hermano tomo el puerro y se lo metió de nuevo en la boca.

- ¡Shh, no me distraigas!- Regañó el niño – Busco plata para poder comer fideos, originis y sushi con puerros.

''¿Con puerros? ¡Esa es mi comida favorita! ¡Mikuo, saldré de aquí y te haré pagar si no puedo comer eso!''- Pensó Miku.

El peli verde corrió y vio a una linda jovencita rubia con ojos azules. Cuando la mujer pagó y preparó la mesa, llamó a sus hijos, Mikuo ya estaba abajo sentado, pero no había rastro de Miku.

-¿Y tu hermana Mikuo?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Ella… esta…- Respondió el chico- No… lo se…

Mientras ellos comían, la peli verde de su hermana intentaba salir de esa silla. Saltó con la silla hasta que chocó con una espada de su hermano y se logró desatar. Al hacer esto se escuchó un fuerte ruido.

Mikuo al escuchar el ruido le dijo a su madre:

-¡Mamá voy a buscar a Kaito y luego voy a casa de Len, llevo el helado!-Gritó Mikuo.

-¡No vuelvas muy tarde!- Le ordenó su madre.

El chico abrió la puerta y salió corriendo como flash, pero, para su mala suerte, apareció Lenka con una bolsa de huevos y el resto de sus víveres. Al no ver al camino, Mikuo chocó contra ella.

-¡Auch!, ¡¿Lenka quieres mirar por donde vas?!- La regañó el peli verde.

-¡¿QUEE?!- Gritó la rubia enojada- ¡Tu viniste y me empujaste Mikuo!

Sin dar respuesta, Mikuo tomó la caja de helado y se fue corriendo a la casa de Kaito.

''¿Qué le pasa hoy?, bueno, como sea debo llevar esto a la casa para que Rin cocine, y de paso, me daré un baño estoy llena de huevos por todos lados''- Pensó Lenka.

Al llegar a la casa de Kaito, Mikuo toco a la puerta. Kaito no estaba, así que su mamá le respondió

-Hola Mikuo, Kaito no esta, esta en la casa de Rin- Respondió la señora-Es una niña agradable.

-¿Rin?-Pregunto confundido Mikuo- ¿Quién es Rin?

-La hermana menor de Len- Respondió la señora a la pregunta-La que vendía fideos, originis y sushi hoy, ¿No la conoces?

-¿Se llama Rin?- Pregunto el niño

-Si, bueno, mejor vas a buscarlo, pero no vallas corriendo, porque cuando veas a Len chocaran otra vez y tendrás mas huevos en la cabeza- Dijo la señora.

Al decir eso, el joven camino hasta la casa de Rin y Len.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre y Lenka le abrió, usando uno de sus trajes de marinera.

-Hola Lenka, Vengo a jugar con Kaito y Len, ¿Están aquí?- Pregunto Mikuo

-No lo sé. Además no tengo porque responderle a alguien que me culpa por tirarse huevos en la cabeza- Respondió Lenka enfadada.

-Etto… Lo siento Lenka, es que estaba muy apurado- Se disculpó el peli verde con la cabeza gacha.

- Mmm… Bueno, si están aquí, están en el cuarto de Len, pasa- Respondió amablemente la rubia.

Mikuo pasó y subió, en ese enorme cuarto estaban Kaito y Len, y como sorpresa también estaba Rin.

-¡Hola Mikuo!, oye, espero que no te molestes, pero, mi hermana Rin jugara con nosotros- Dijo Len.

-No me molesta, pero… -Dijo Mikuo.

-¿Pero…?-Preguntó Len.

-Nunca me contaste que tenías una hermana- Dijo algo confundido Mikuo.

-Es que… Nuestros padres son divorciados, ella vive con su medio hermano Rinto y su madre en un lugar lejos, y yo vivo aquí con Lenka y mi padre- Respondió Len

-Oh, ok… Oye Rin… tu comida… la que vendías hoy… estaba rica- Dijo Mikuo con un leve sonrojo.

Rin, que tenia la cabeza baja, la levantó mirando a Mikuo y se sonrojo, pero no le respondió nada.

Kaito miró a Len con cara de "Jejeje esto va a ser gracioso". Entonces puso sus dedos como si pegara un tincazo y le tiró el helado. Len enfadado hizo lo mismo con el de Kaito, entonces Kaito se puso a llorar.

-¡Muaaaaa! ¡Me tiró el helado!- Grito Kaito llorando.

- Ya cálmate y no seas llorón, hay más en el refrigerador- Dijo Len.

-Bien ve a traerlo quiero de cualquier sabor excepto de banana- Exigió Kaito.

- ¡Ah!, no, no, no. Vos te venís conmigo Kaito- Gritó Len.

- ¡¿Por qué?! Es tu casa, no es mía- Dijo Kaito cruzado de brazos y con un bufido.

- Lo se… Pero… No alcanzo hasta arriba- Dijo despacio Len.

- ¿Por eso? ¿Pensaste en subirte en una silla?- Preguntó Kaito el parte con tono burlón.

- ¡Oye!, si lo intente, pero no llego- Dijo Len.

- ¡Bien, te ayudare!- Gritó Kaito.

-¡Yes!- Gritó contento Len.

-Si, me das un helado de 3 bochas- Negoció Kaito.

-Ok, pero vamos por el helado ¿Quieres?- Preguntó alterado Len.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Rin y Mikuo solos. Y completamente confundidos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Lo que tenemos en común

Capitulo 2: Lo que tenemos en común…

Len y Kaito fueron a buscar el helado, dejaron a Rin y Mikuo solos, cosa que a Len le preocupaba un poco considerando como es Mikuo.

-Kaito, ¿Quieres apurarte?- Preguntó preocupado Len.

-¿Por qué estas tan alterado Len? ¿Es porqué dejamos a Mikuo solo con Rin?- Preguntó Kaito.

- Pss… ¿Eso? Claro que n… ok, sí-Dijo Len

-Oye, por cierto Len, tu hermana es muy bonita, es guapa- Dijo Kaito.

- Oye Kaito, no quiero que mi hermana tenga novio de nuevo, el ultimo que tuvo…- Dijo Len entristecido.

-¿Qué paso esa vez?- Preguntó Kaito, curioseando.

- Su primer y último novio, Luki, la abandonó por una tal Gakuko- dijo Len recordando.

-Flash Back—

_-Oye Rin, voy por un poco de helado._

_- Ok, aquí te espero, ah y si podes tráeme helado de naranja- Dijo Rin, sin saber que pasaría después._

_Cuando Luki salió, no volvió después de media hora, así que Rin fue a buscarlo. No lo encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que lo vio en el parque con una chica de cabello morado._

_-¿Luki?- Dijo decepcionada Rin._

_- Si… Escucha Rin, lo nuestro no iba a funcionar después de todo- Dijo Luki con voz de aburrido y amargado-. Mejor soy novio de Gakuko._

_Rin trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo, las lágrimas caían al piso, como si nunca acabaran._

_-Escucha chica, mejor lárgate que quiero estar con MI Luki- Dijo esa chica de pelos morados._

_Rin solo salió corriendo, hasta que llego a su casa, ahí estaban Rinto y Len, que estaba de visita._

_-Rin, ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntaron preocupados Rinto y Len._

_- Lu… ki… el… me… de… jo…- Dijo Rin llorando._

_- ¡¿Qué hizo?!- Gritaron Rinto y Len al mismo tiempo._

_-Se las vera con migo ese idiota- Dijo Rinto._

_- Si, por lastimar a nuestra hermanita – Dijo Len, pues estaba muy enojado –. Voy por la aplanadora._

_Rin agarró a Len del brazo y lo detuvo._

_-No Len- Dijo Rin-. Yo llevare la aplanadora- las lágrimas de Rin dejaron de salir, lo que Rin sentía ya no era tristeza, era rabia y una sed de venganza._

_-Muy bien Rin, pero yo llevare un palo de madera- Dijo Len_

_-Ok._

_Cuando llegaron donde Luki, se estaba columpiando en una hamaca baja de madera, estaba sentado junto a Gakuko, abrazándola._

_-Hola Luki… ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Len, el HERMANO PROTECTOR DE Rin- dijo Len._

_-Si ¿Nos dejas solos? No queremos compañía, y no quiero que me pegues- dijo Luki._

_-Oh, no voy a pegarte, solo vengo a traerte estos comics que me pediste, estos del tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, Hombre-Araña.-dijo Len_

_-¿Qué?... no puedo salir con un nerd, adiós Luki- Dijo Gakuko dejando a Luki solo._

_-Bueno Rin, estoy disponible- dijo Luki._

_-Cállate idiota, no te quiero volver a ver, me rompiste el corazón- dijo Rin- ahora la pagaras muy caro- en ese momento los tres se alzaron contra Luki y le comenzaron a pegar, hasta que Rin le paso la aplanadora encima._

-Fin Flash Back-

-Y desde ese día, Rin nunca confía en los hombres.

-Bueno, ya tengo el helado- dijo Kaito bajándose de la silla con el helado.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Len, pero no sabían que Mikuo y Rin se llevarían bien.

* * *

><p>Con Mikuo y Rin…<p>

-Rin ¿Te gusta jugar al ajedrez?

-No… se… como se juega- Dijo Rin un poco tímida y con la cabeza abajo.

-¿No? ¿Y si te enseño?- Dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa de simpatía.

-Mmm… ok…

Mientras Mikuo le enseñaba Rin a jugar al ajedrez, notó que ella era muy callada así que intento animarla un poco.

-Rin.

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustan las naranjas?

-¡Si, es mi fruta favorita!

-A mi me gustan los puerros.

-¿Probaste helado de naranja con puerros?

-Si, hacen una mezcla espectacular.

-¿Verdad que si?

Cuando Mikuo miro a Rin, noto una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, que no era fingida, en ese momento él sabía que serian amigos.

-Oye ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?, no tengo amigas mujeres desde que mi ex novia Gakuko, me dejo por un tal Luki

-¿Enserio? Mi ex novio Luki me dejo por Gakuko.

Y diciendo eso, Rin le conto a Mikuo la historia de su primer novio.

-Oye, ambos sufrimos por culpa de las mismas personas, los dos sabemos lo que es sufrir con algo como eso, seamos siempre amigos.

-Si, seremos los mejores-Respondió Rin contenta de tener a un amigo que no la lastimaría.

Diciendo esas palabras, Rin y Mikuo juraron eso con el meñique y se prometieron nunca separarse. Cuando hicieron eso, llegaron Len y Kaito.

"¡Que mal! Mikuo me robo a Rin, yo quería conquistarla" Pensó el peli azul.

-Veo que se están llevando bien.

-Así es Len, resulta que Mikuo y yo sufrimos por las mismas personas, qué coincidencia, ¿No crees?-preguntó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si es coincidencia-concordó el peli verde.

-Bueno Rin, debo enseñarte a jugar al ajedrez.

-Amm… Len, sobre eso… Mikuo ya me enseñó-Dijo Rin.

-Ok-contestó Len enojado, pero trataba de disimularlo-. Bueno juguemos todos.

La partida de ajedrez inició, Rin jugaba contra Len y Mikuo contra Kaito. Después solo quedaron Rin y Mikuo quien resultó vencedor por muy poco. Para ser su primera vez Rin estuvo muy bien. Una vez acabó el juego, Mikuo sugirió que fueran al parque; todos aceptaron y partieron. Una vez allá comenzaron a caminar hasta que Rin divisó las hamacas en el lugar de juegos, corrió hasta allá con una sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no se subía en una. Su hermano y sus amigos la siguieron con la misma sonrisa.

-Oye Rin, te hamacare- Dijo Len sonriente.

-No es necesario, Mikuo lo hará- dijo Rin.

-Pero… Pero…- Dijo Len mientras se iba a la hamaca de al lado.

Mikuo comenzó a hamacar a Rin lo más fuerte que podía. Len y Kaito solo se quedaron viéndolos con una cara enfadada. Cuando Rin se bajo de la hamaca sugirió que fueran a el parque de diversiones que estaba en la ciudad.

Llegaron y lo primero que llamó la atención a la rubia fue una enorme rueda de la fortuna de muchos colores que se alzaba casi al fondo del parque.

-¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna!

-Ok- respondieron todos al instante.

-Disculpen, solo dos por banqueta- dijo el encargado.

-Ok- dijo Rin-. Amm… Mikuo… ¿Q-Quieres sentarte con-migo?

-Si, me encantaría.

Mikuo y Rin subieron juntos a la misma banqueta, dejando a Len y Kaito en la otra, estos no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

"_No, esto no esta pasando, mi hermanita no se esta enamorando de nuevo, no debo dejar que pase o le romperán el corazón, no quiero que la lastimen de nuevo, por eso debo separarla de Mikuo_" Pensó Len.

Mientras con Rin y Mikuo…

Ellos charlaban de lo que les gustaba a cada uno, pasatiempos, sobre la escuela, etc. De repente el juego paró para que más gente pueda subir. En ese momento, Rin casi cae y Mikuo la tomó para evitarlo, pero sin darse cuenta que esa acción terminó en un gran abrazo. Al darse cuenta del abrazo, se separaron y ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas completamente avergonzados.

* * *

><p><strong>neko panda<strong>

**BRabitt15**

**Dianis Mar**

**iloveyugiohgx93**

Gracias por sus reviews.

**Aviso:**

Necesito la ayuda de mis lectores para los capítulos cuando me quede bloqueada, en la parte de abajo escribire cuando necesite ayuda.

Adiositos :D


	3. Capítulo3:¿Que me esta pasando Creo que

_Ellos charlaban de lo que les gustaba a cada uno, pasatiempos, sobre la escuela, etc. De repente el juego paró para que más gente pueda subir. En ese momento, Rin casi cae y Mikuo la tomó para evitarlo, pero sin darse cuenta que esa acción terminó en un gran abrazo. Al darse cuenta del abrazo, se separaron y ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas completamente avergonzados._

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué me esta pasando? Creo que me…

—Arg, como odie ver esa escena.

—Espera Kaito, ¿Tú quieres que ellos se separen?— Preguntó Len.

—Si, así es.

De pronto el juego se detuvo y Rin, Mikuo, Len y Kaito, tuvieron que bajarse; escucharon una voz familiar para todos, excepto Rin.

— ¡Onee—chan, Mikuo, Len!— Gritaba una chica de cabello azul y una bufanda con un diamante.

—Ho… Hola Mikuo— saludó un poco tímida.

—Hola Kaiko—saludó a su vez el peli verde.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó enojada disimuladamente Kaiko.

—Ella es Rin Kagamine, es la hermana menor de Len.

—Si, yo y Mikuo, aunque nos conocimos hoy, tenemos cosas en común—comentó innecesariamente la rubia.

Kaiko y Rin se miraban como si se quisieran matar. Kaito, Len y Mikuo las intentaban separar. Cuando lo lograron, Rin quiso que fueran a comer helado, y en el camino, Rin agarró a Mikuo del brazo y lo abrazo. Acción que logro hacer que Mikuo se sonrojara. La rubia sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería, Len y Kaito pidieron sus helados, solo faltaban Mikuo, Rin y Kaiko.

—Yo quiero uno de…—dijo Mikuo antes de ser interrumpido por Kaiko.

—2 de puerro para mi y Mikuo—dijo Kaiko.

—De hecho, que sean 2 de naranja y puerro y el sabor que Kaiko quiera—dijo Mikuo.

— ¿Desde cuando pides ese sabor?

— ¡Siempre me gusto, pero tu nunca me dejaste pedirlo, siempre pedias el que a ti se te daba la gana!

—Amm… Etto, Mikuo, ¿Les dices si puede tener cobertura de caramelo?—pidió Rin con voz tímida.

—Ok.

Cuando compraron los helados, todos fueron a comerlos afuera.

"_**Maldita Rin, me esta robando a Mikuo, pero yo se que el me ama a mi**_" Pensó Kaiko.

—Mikuo, tú me dijiste que no tenías amigas.

—No tengo, Kaiko solo me molesta porque esta enamorada de mi, se le nota demasiado.

Mientras con Kaito y Len…

—Len, si queremos separarlos, debemos hacer que no se vean.

—Pero… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—No lo se, pero creo que Kaiko nos puede ayudar.

Después de tomar los helados, comenzó a hacerse de noche, Rin no quería que el día con Mikuo terminara.

Todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Rin y Mikuo.

—Rin me voy a dormir ¿Vienes?

—Si Len, tú adelántate.

—Ok.

—Oye Mikuo, a decir verdad, no quiero que este día termine, ¿Nos reunimos a las 2:00 hs de la mañana?—dijo Rin al ver que Len ya entro a la casa.

— ¿2:00 de la mañana?

—Si, cuando todos estén dormidos.

—Mmm… Ok.

Todo era silencio, tanto en la casa de los Kagamine como en la de los Hatsune, un peli verde se asomaba por la puerta trasera, tratando de salir a hurtadillas haciendo el menor ruido posible. Una vez que escapó de su casa llegó hasta la casa Kagamine y, tomando una piedrita, se posicionó bajo la ventana de cierta rubia. Arrojó la piedrita, esta impacto en la mitad de la ventana y Rin salió desde adentro.

—Rin, baja ya.

La rubia se asomó por la ventana y hábilmente se colgó del árbol que estaba al lado de esta. Después bajo junto a su amigo. Juntos se alejaron caminando de la casa, llegando al parque en unos minutos.

—Mikuo, ¿Jugamos a la pilladita?

—De acuerdo, ¿Quién la pilla, tú o yo?

—Mmm… Yo.

Mientras que Mikuo corría lo más rápido que podía, Rin trataba de alcanzarlo; cuando logró pillarlo fue porque se tiró encima de él, haciendo que Mikuo se sonrojara.

—Oye Mikuo, ¿Estas bien?

—Si— dijo bostezando—. Solo tengo un poco de sueño.

—Entonces jugamos mañana.

—Ok, nos vemos mañana.

Diciendo esto, ambos se fueron caminando hasta sus casas.

"_**¿Qué me esta pasando ahora?, ¿Por qué cuando Rin se me acerca me sonrojo? No sentía nada por una chica desde hace un año, cuando Gakuko me terminó.**_" Pensó Mikuo.

"_**¿Qué le pasa a Mikuo? ¿Se pone rojo por mí? espero que no sea porque sienta vergüenza de mi, siento un sentimiento profundo hacia él, ¿Sera amistad? De todas formas, ya debo entrar a la casa" **_Pensó Rin.

Los dos terminaron yendo cada uno a su casa y así termino ese día.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

"_**¿Qué me esta pasando con Rin?, ¿Acaso estoy…? no, no, hace un año prometí: Yo Mikuo de 14 años, no volveré a enamorarme para que no me lastimen el corazón.**_"Pensó Mikuo.

—Oye Mikuo, ¿Te comerás tu sushi? ¿No? Gracias— dijo la peli verde de su hermana.

"_**Arg, te odio Miku, eso debe ser por venganza**_" Pensó Mikuo.

* * *

><p>Mientras con Rin…<p>

"_**¿Qué me esta pasando con Mikuo? Este sentimiento, nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, eso significa, que tal vez… ¡No! Rin Kagamine de 15 años no se enamora**_" Pensó Rin.

—Oye Rin, ya me voy, dile a Lenka que me compre bananas.

—Ok.

Cuando Len se fue, Rin recibió una llamada de su madre.

— ¿Hola? ¿Mamá?

—_Oye Rin, hijita mía, no podre ir a buscarte, así que tendrás que quedarte con Len, Lenka y tu padre, por 1 mes._

— ¡¿Qué?! Ok.

— ¿_Lo aceptaste tan fácil? _

—Si mamá, porque…

— _¿Por qué?_

—Ayer conocí a un chico muy lindo, que es amable conmigo y sufrió lo mismo que yo, se llama Mikuo y tiene 15.

—_Mi hija enamorada, ¿Qué no dijiste que no te ibas a enamorar de nuevo?_

—Pero, yo no estoy enamorada de él—dijo la rubia—. Eso creo— dijo en volumen bajo casi como un susurro.

—_Bueno hija, te dejo se me termina el crédito, adiós._

—Adiós mamá— dijo Rin colgando el teléfono.

Mientras con Len, Kaiko y Kaito…

—Hola Miku, ¿Puedes venir?

—Ok, Len.

Cuando Miku llegó a la casa del árbol que tenían los hermanos Shion de pequeños preguntó para que la habían llamado, sin olvidarse de saludar.

—Hola Miku—Dijeron Kaito y Kaiko.

—Hola hermosa—dijo Len.

—Hola Len— dijo Miku dándole después un beso en los labios a Len.

—Bueno, ¿Y? ¿Para qué me llamaron?

—Necesitamos que nos ayudes a separar a Mikuo de mi hermana Rin.

— ¿Por qué diría que no?—contestó la peli verde sin vacilar.

Comenzaron a planear como separarlos y el plan estaba listo.

* * *

><p>Mientras en casa de Mikuo…<p>

Estaban por comer hamburguesas y Mikuo ponía los aderezos.

"_**Creo que si estoy enamorado de Rin, si, yo la amo, cuando sea el momento adecuado le pediré una cita**_" Pensó Mikuo sin darse cuenta que escribió Rin, te con los aderezos.

—Oye Mikuo, ¿Qué dice en tu hamburguesa?

—Nada, no dice nada— dijo Mikuo tapando la hamburguesa con el pan.

Mientras con Rin…

"_**Tal vez mamá tenga razón, tal vez, me enamore de Mikuo, si, eso es, estoy enamorada**_" Pensó Rin.

— ¡Rin, ya vuelve de tus pensamientos y escúchame!—gritaba Lenka.

— ¿eh?

—Hice pastel de naranjas de postre, ¿Quieres?

—Gracias Lenka.

Rin comió un gran trozo de pastel de naranja y luego se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>Que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Mikuo le pedira una cita a Rin o sera al reves?<p>

Ustedes diganme que quieren para el siguiente, lo hare a base de los 2 primeros reviews que me pongan.

Adiositos :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, es de YAMAHA corp. y Crypton Future Media.**

Ola ke asen? Primero que nada GOMENASAI! Es que estaba enferma y no podia estar en mi compu y la imaginacion para el cap se me termino, pero, aqui esta:

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Dos primos y una Rin ¿Celosa? ¿Triste?...<p>

Cuando amaneció, Mikuo estaba desayunando, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Miku fue a abrir y al hacerlo, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Hola Miku!- saludaban alegremente una peli verde y un peli morado.

-¡Primos!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaba Miku.

-Venimos de visita por unos días, ¿Acaso la tía no te dijo?-respondió el peli morado.

-Esperen llamare a Mikuo, ¡Mikuo!

-¡¿Qué Miku?!

-¡Mira a ver quien llego!

El peli aguamarina bajo a ver quien era de quien hablaba Miku.

-Hola Mikuo- saludaron ambos.

-¡Prima Gumi, primo Gakupo! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Estamos de visita, ¿En serio no les avisaron?

-No- respondieron Miku y Mikuo al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento llego su madre, que invito a Gumi y Gakupo a entrar. Como ella se olvido de avisar a sus hijos, ellos miraban confundidos.

-Lo siento niños, olvide avisarles.

-No importa mamá- decía Miku.

-¡Oh! Olvide comprar algunas cosas, ¿Chicos pueden ir a comprar?

-Si tía, solo díganos donde dejar nuestras cosas y vamos- decía cortésmente Gumi.

-Sigan el pasillo hasta unas puertas con la letra I, ahí dejan sus cosas y no olviden sacar un abrigo porque va hacer frio cuando salgan de la tienda.

-Ok.

Gumi y Gakupo fueron y dejaron sus cosas, saliendo luego de la casa con una lista de comida. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al supermercado.

-Compraremos zanahorias.

-No, mejor berenjenas.

-No… Zanahorias.

-¡Berenjenas!

-¡Zanahorias!

-¡Ya! ¡Llevaremos las dos! ¡¿Contentos?!- gritaba Mikuo.

-Mucho.

Fueron comprando el resto de las cosas incluidos Puerros, Zanahorias y Berenjenas.

Cuando salieron hacia demasiado frio, entonces todos se pusieron sus abrigos.

-Bueno Mikuo, es hora de contar, ¿Al fin te enamoraste de alguien?-decía Gakupo.

-Hey, no lo molestes, o se pondrá aun mas rojo- dijo Gumi solo molestando.

-¿Ah?-dijo Mikuo tocándose las mejillas.

-Es chiste-respondía con una risita Gumi

-P-Pues… n-no me… e-enamore de nadie- decía –Mikuo muy sonrojado.

-Esta enamorado de la vecina- dijo Miku.

-¡Cállate cabeza de negi! ¡Tu cabeza es igual a un negi!-la insultaba Mikuo.

-Mikuo, seamos sinceros, tu y yo somos gemelos, tu cabeza es igual a la mía- se defendía Miku

-Bueno, ya dinos ¿Cómo se llama?- decía el entrometido de Gakupo.

-¡N-No tengo novia!

-Se llama Rin Kagamine y es la gemela de mi novio, es rubia de ojos azules y usa un moño en su cabeza- dijo Miku.

-Bien, si me gusta, solo un poco- dijo Mikuo sonrojado.

-Cálmate primito, las relaciones no son muy complicadas- dijo Gakupo.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con Megurine Luka-san?- pregunto Mikuo.

-Bueno, estamos separados en estos momentos porque nos peleamos por… Mejor no te digo-Dijo Gakupo.

"Ay Dios mi primo, ¿Qué hora es? ¡Oh no! Llegare tarde con Rin" Pensó Mikuo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Mikuo le dio a Gumi y Gakupo un abrazo, pero cierta rubia paso por ahí con una vincha echa de lianas y plantas (N/A: Como el de Servant of Evil).

Rin vio esa escena y salió corriendo, mientras lloraba tiro la vinchita de hojas en el piso.

Mikuo la diviso e intento perseguirla, pero no lo logro. Levanto la vincha mientras una lágrima se le deslizaba por su mejilla.

"Por fin se separaron, que felicidad, pero… ¿Qué es este sentimiento que nace en mi estomago? Es como mariposas en el estomago, manos sudadas, como si hubiera hecho algo malo" Pensó Miku sin darle mas importancia a ese sentimiento.

**2 DIAS DESPUES**

(Mikuo POV)

No puedo dormir, no puedo estudiar, no puedo comer, no puedo hacer bromas a Miku, estoy demasiado triste.

-Mikuo, es hora de comer y mamá dice que bajes- Tocaron a mi puerta, era mi hermana.

-¡Lárgate!, no quiero comer, no si se que no puedo ver a Rin- le respondí con furia.

-Bien, pero que conste que te puedes morir- me dijo mi hermana.

Ella se fue, pero volvieron a tocar a mi puerta.

-¡Ya te dije que te largues Miku!

-Soy yo Gakupo ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Primo? Si eres tú, entonces pasa.

Mi primo pasó y se sentó a mi lado mientras que yo solamente estaba demasiado triste.

-Tranquilo Mikuo.

-¡¿Por qué debería estarlo?! ¡Rin se fue y no la puedo volver a ver! De seguro debe estar enojada por algo.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si le escribes una carta?

-¿Y que diría la carta inteligente?

-Algo como _Querida Rin, si te hice algo por favor lo lamento, pero… ¿Me explicarías que fue lo que te hice para que te sintieras tan mal? Te extraño y no puedo vivir sin ti, eres todo de mi vida etc._

-C-Creo que tienes razón Gakupo, es momento de escribir-dije entusiasmado por escribir la dichosa carta de la que hablo mi primo

(Fin Mikuo POV)

Mikuo no sabía como se sentía Rin en esos últimos 2 días.

Ese día…

(Rin POV)

Vi a Mikuo abrazar a esa chica, era más bonita que yo, de seguro Mikuo ya tenía novia y me estaba mintiendo solo para jugar conmigo. Tire esa vincha que hice con tanto cariño y paciencia que hice para hoy, después salí corriendo hacia la casa de Len, donde, al entrar, tome una bolsa de naranjas y me encerré en mi cuarto. No quería salir.

**2 DIAS MÁS TARDE**

-Rin ¿e-estas bien?-me preguntaba una voz femenina, conocía esa voz, era de mi media hermana Lenka, la que siempre me entendía.

-No, no lo estoy- decía mientras lloraba.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Me pregunto dulcemente.

-Pasa, por favor- Lenka paso, pues, necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso es por Mikuo?- yo asentí con la cabeza.

-M-me dijo que no tenia novia, pensaba que el me quería, pero no, lo encontré abrazando a una chica peli verde- decía entre llantos.

-¿Peli verde?... ¿No es su prima Gumi?

-¿Prima?- estaba confundida, no sabía que Mikuo tenía una prima.

-Pero, ¿Tenia pelo verde como un color vivo?- Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Entonces si es su prima Gumi, tú debiste haber entendido mal.

De repente me llego una carta por la ventana, le dije a Lenka que la lea.

-_Querida Rin:_

_ Si te hice algo por favor lo lamento, pero… ¿Me explicarías que fue lo que te hice para que te sintieras tan mal? Te extraño y no puedo vivir sin ti, eres todo de mi vida por favor no te alejes._

_ Mikuo._

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Que les parecio este?, si tienen una idea para el proximo cap avisen.<p>

Y no olviden dejar reviews aqui.

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!


End file.
